Following in the Shadows
by wrong address07
Summary: (complete)Catie is the best at jousting. She will do anything even become a guy, but what happens when she falls in love? (pg-13 for language) chapter 6 and 7 are up!
1. Prolouge

~*Prologue*~

After Will had won Jocelyn's heart and had a little girl who took a love to jousting he had one problem, Adhemar. When Catelyn turned 16 Adhemar had just turned 36. He had found a wife and had a young son. Of course like most do the son was turning out like his father and jousting had one rule, no females. Catie as they called her had jousted against her father and her father's friends. She had beaten her Father many times. Roland had a son that he took to joust against Catie. Oric as they named him had been trained as a young boy by William and had learned more techniques than Catie. When they jousted. Many times Catie had won and had never lost but now Catie knew she had to win. With Kate as her blacksmith she had good armor. She rode her horse to Oric and said "you will look up at me from the flat of your back."

"In what world can you ever beat me. You are just a silly girl on a horse when you should be in the kitchen with your mother."

"Shut up you sexist dog"

"Well at least I am not a slave of my family."

"At least I am not a peasant."

"Enough" Will had said "just joust." Catie listened and went back to talk to Kate and Roland had made sure both were ready and dropped the flag. Catie rode and kept her eyes on her target and hit him right on the helmet and he flew off his horse to land on his back. 

"As I said you would look at me from your back" She stuck her tongue out at him and helped him up. 

"You have great technique and you need to get into competition like your father did."

"I am that good?"

"Oh yes indeed mi lady"


	2. The First Meeting

Catie had taken her horse in for a rest and gave it a carrot she stole from her mother's garden. She went out to talk to Kate and noticed her father out sitting on a horse. "Uh dad what are you doing?"

"Just checking out my old friend"

"Ok?"

"This is one of the horses I won."

"Oh"

"This was Count Adhemar's horse I beat him and won this."

"Nice, do you think I could joust in a tournament?"

"Of course except..."

"Except what I am as good as any of those other knight's out there and could beat them easily."

"Catie you are a girl you have breasts."

"I could disguise myself."

"True but no"

"But dad please" Catie said looking at her father and giving him a pouting lip. "Pretty please"

"No way Catie"

"But you did it"

"I didn't have a lot to hide"

"I could be called Darien"

"No means no now be nice and take your fathers horse to the stables"

"Take it yourself" with that Catie turned around and flung her long black hair around. Catie looked a lot like her mother, she had long black hair, brown eyes, and nice arched eyebrows. All she got from her dad was his love for jousting, his heigth, and his courage. She wanted to joust so bad with the guys she was the best and everyone knew she was. So she made a scheme, she would sneak out late that night and take Oric and Geoff's son Zackery. She waited till after dinner and went to bed. She packed her best pants and shirts. She got her armor out of the hall closet and went out the back door. She took her mother's sissors and cut her hair. She packed a horse and went to meet Oric and Zackery. When she got to the bridge over the 'Meeting Creek' they called it she showed them who she was and what her name was going to be. "I will be called Darien Mondalado of Cheapside. 

"Yes mi lady" Oric said as he threw a smile at her.

"It is mi lord now." Catie snapped back.

"Who is your hearld?" Oric asked.

"Zackery your dad was my dad's hearld right?"

"Yeah but I am not as good as he is." After they argued a bit they rode off towards London. She took her patents of Nobility out at daybreak and read them over. When they reached the grounds she put nice pants and a big shirt on. 

"Zackery deliver these."

"Yes mi lord" When Zackery turned around he noticed Adhemar and left. 

"So you are the son of Sir William I thought he only had a daughter."

"I am his Nephew"

"What is your name?"

"Darien"

"This is my son Count Nathenial"

"Well prepare to be beaten."

"You only wish Darien" Nathaeial said laughing. "I have never lost" 

"Well I will be the first to beat you and your first to lose to" Nathanial laughed and rode off.

"See you in an hour." 


	3. the Love

"This is no fair why did they change it?"

"Because Nathaniel had forefited" Zackery said

"But then who do I face?"

"your father."

"I must forfit!"

"Then do wait and see you at the banquet."

"No then I cannot go to banquet as a loser."

"Defeat him then."

"Alright then I will." Catie rode to the starting position and had all her armor on. She told Zackery to make it quick so her father wouldn't recgonize him.

"Mi lords, Mi ladies I present to you Darien Mondalado who's father's father was Orion Montage. Please without further ado. Darien Mondalado." The flag dropped and they went at each other like a pack of wolves at a deer. Catie knocked him off his horse winning her first match. She listened to the crowd cheer and chant 'Dar-i-en, Dar-i-en'. She felt like a real champ. She had beaten every knight there and women had fainted when she removed her helmet to recieve her rewards. She was tournament champion.

"Darien Mondalado?"

"Yes?"

"Mi Lady wishes to go with you to Banquet tonight."

"Well who is your lady?"

"Princess Elanor."

"Well I have nothing against her but I will not be attending banquet tonight."

"I will tell mi lady" The handmaid walked off and Catie was relived. She started walking down to a river with a new pair of clothing.

"And where do you think you are going?" Zackery asked

"I may look like a man but I am not going to smell like one."

"You cannot bathe."

"But I must I am a women I must bathe."

"Are you Catie Thatcher or Darien Mondalado."

"Catie no Darien I am both."

"Well fine then make it quick and be back before men start going to the rive also." It was to late when Catie got there. She saw Nathaniel, and two other men up the stream.

"Darien come join us."

"No it is ok I will return tomorrow night." Catie said looking at his dark, curly hair, brown eyes, and perfect skin. She walked off back to Zackery and Oric. "Zackery Oric I think I am falling in love."

"Catie you can't you are a women trying to be a knight there is no possible way." Oric said

"Well for Darien there isn't but for Catie it is Nathaniel."

"You mean Adhemar's son?"

"Yes yes."

"well I don't know but you have to withdraw from the jousting."

"For love?"

"Yes you are a man in jousting but a women in love." Zackery said

"Well then we wait a couple weeks for my hair to grow and then come back."

"Are you sure?"

"I was joking I will let my hair grow while jousting."


	4. Catie In Love

Catie while jousting did let her hair grow as well as her affection towards Nathaniel. She loved him dear. Finally after 6 months of waiting her hair grew long enough for her to pass as a girl again. She had it done so it was up in two buns like her mom except with strands hanging down in a perfect spiral. Her hair was perfect so no man could resist her. She put on a long red dress with black trim and a red and black shawl. When she realized the shawl wasn't good enough for her she left it and put on her finest shoes. Many men wanted to speak to her or hear her name, but she had her mind set on one man. 

Catie walked down the street acting as if she knew everyone for of course her father was a knight. When Nathaniel caught eye of this beauty he almost died. Her ice blue eyes would make any man freeze. If anyone worked as hard as she did in order to recieve a more perfect reward it was her father. All good things must come to an end when Will saw Catie he almost killed her. "Catlyn Thatcher where have you been?"

"Paris." Catlyn exclaimed in her most convincing voice.

"Really?" Will said not convinced

" No I went to Luxemborge with Zackery and Oric."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to get out you treat me like a little girl I am almost 19 dad so treat me like it!" Before Will could say any thing Catie walked off towards Nathaniel and passed him crying. Nathaniel spotted Will and approached him.

"Why did you make such a lovely young women cry?"

"She is 19 and thinks she is old enough to take care of herself."

"Oh but good sir she surely is capable."

"Nathaniel you are Adhemar's son right?"

"Yes why?"

"Because I don't want you near my daughter she deserves better." At that Will turned around and walked off leaving Nathaniel to find his eye candy.

"I have never seen you before are you new?"

"Excuse me I am a knight's daughter." Catie replied not looking back.

"And I a Count's son, but that isn't why everyone should know me." Nathaniel said with a smile arousing. Catie now could feel the smile and turned around to see her biggest love right before her.

" Oh I am sorry I am just mad because I am treated like a little kid."

" Well how old are you?"

"19"

"Same here my father said you weren't good enough for me and your father said you deserve better so shall we be rebels?"

"You don't even know my name."

"Well may I choose a name for you or do you already have one?"

"I am Catiliyan Jocelyn Maria Thatcher, and you?"

"Nathaniel Johnsmay Francias Avangues."

"Wow well my friends call me Catie or Catlyn if I am in trouble."

"Well my friends call m Nathaniel."

"Cool shall we be off?" 

"Ok why not lets have fun and get to know each other ." Nathaniel said in his finest french accent making Catie blush and think twice about being 'friends'.


	5. The Secret

          Catie Looked up at Will and knew she was in trouble. His eyes gazed upon her as if she had murdered his wife, sympathetic yet angry. "Catiliyan Jocelyn Maria Thatcher I can not believe you would disobey me like that. I gave you food, shelter, clothing, and even horses. I still can't believe you would do a thing like that."

          "Dad I am sorry."

          "Catiliyan you purposely dated him and now for what?"

          "Dad I told you I am sorry and the doctor said it could be a false alarm."

          "Catie, honey, I love you both of us do but we don't think you are ready." Jocelyn said. 

          "Mom, listen I have been waiting for this moment my whole life I love Nathaniel and no one person, or bribery can change my mind. I am going to have this baby." Catie then walked out of the house took her horse then rides towards Nathaniel. She knew he would like to know her little secret. 

          "You are what?" Nathaniel yelled.

          "I am pregnant I know it is sudden and we have no way of supporting it but my cousin is a knight and he can get us some money and with your winnings…"

          "Your Cousin?"

          "Darien Mondalado of Cheapside,"

          "No, I am not taking some money from a knight like that."

          "Like what," Catie was getting angry.

          "He is weak, and has a terrible aim."

          "I am sorry it sounds more personal, than business." 

          "Personal is right. He beat his own uncle who denied him every time I talked about him. I think he is a big fake." Catie turned and started crying. Nathaniel rushed to her side, and apologized. 

          "Nathaniel, daddy has always denied Darien. To him Darien reminded him of when he was young. Darien was a spitting image of the William Thatcher we don't speak about. Listen to me you need to trust in Darien he is the only family outside my walls I had until now." Catie was crying even harder. Nathaniel held her close he knew now he must protect her from being harmed by her father or his. He must find a way for them to live together. When suddenly it hit him, no literally hit him, a plank of wood hit Nathaniel's back. 

          "Nathaniel Avangue, What are you doing with this trash?"

          "I father would like you to know that this is the love of my life. She means everything to me and she is the one thing that can keep me away from you. She is not Trash!" Catie was smiling she knew for the first time that this was Nathaniel's odd way of saying I love you.


	6. Lovers Leap

"Catie listen I love you no matter what my father says."  
"Nathaniel, I know you do but it is just I don't want to tear apart a father and sun."  
"Catie, don't do this our baby remember?"  
"Nathaniel, I love you and I want to keep you forever just I couldn't go on living if I knew my father hated me." Catie then rode home leaving Nathaniel behind. Halfway home Catie knew she had to have her father approve of Nathaniel while he was with her or he never would. Catie then turned around to go find Nathaniel.  
When Catie reached where she and Nathaniel were interrupted she saw Nathaniel still there staring in the general direction of where Catie rode off. When he realized of Catie's presence he almost fell over he was so shocked that he could barely hear her words. "Nathaniel, I need you to go with me."  
"Pardon," Nathaniel asked coming out of shock.  
"We need to win my father's acceptance and he needs to learn that I love you."  
"Catie, darling, what would you do if he doesn't accept me?"  
"Well I am his first born and only child he will learn to accept you or he will lose me forever."  
"You would do that for me?"  
"Of course I love you I would die for you..." Catie didn't get to finish the sentence because Count Adhemar and a couple of his friends grabbed Catie by the arm pulling her off her horse. Nathaniel was grabbed by the man to the left of Adhemar.  
"Nathaniel what did I say about this trash?'  
"She isn't trash," Nathaniel answered back.  
"Fine then we will have to test your love. Catie you said you would die for him."  
"I love him so of course." Catie answered courageously.  
"Well then we have it."  
"Have what?" Nathaniel asked.  
"Your lesson in screwing with the heart of a skank," Adhemar said trying to kiss Catie.  
Catie pulled away and said "call me what you will but don't ever lay a hand on me again." Then Catie slapped the count and he grabbed her arm tighter.  
"Listen you little slut you will respect me or I will have to hurt you and your little baby also." Adhemar said tightening his grip making Catie have tears weld up in her eyes. Nathaniel couldn't bear to watch. Then as Catie was almost blacked out she heard some men laughing and a cold liquid drip down her face. When she touched the source she felt a sting the she looked at her fingers, a red substance was on them, blood. Nathaniel was screaming but Catie couldn't hear anything. All she saw was Nathaniel's lips moving and blurs of color all around her. Her heart was racing and she saw five men holding Nathaniel back. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her leg and looked down more blood. She then looked up and saw a sword coming at her neck when suddenly Nathaniel lay at her feet with the blood coming from his neck.  
"What have you done?" Catie asked Adhemar.  
"I killed the man who tried to save his trash."  
"No, you killed your son." Catie pressed her lips against his and kissed him goodbye. She felt like she had to hurt someone so with all the strength she had left she grabbed Nathaniel's sword and stood up. "Look what you have done," she cried. "At your own pleasure you have harmed a woman with her first unborn child, and her love." Catie was now crying even harder.  
"Well, if you hadn't been so out there you could have saved his life as well as your broken heart." Adhemar said smirking.  
"Adhemar, my heart will heal but your guilt shall haunt you for eternity. Spare my life and I shall go home to my mother and father and tell them that Nathaniel is dead."  
"Fine, I have no use for you anyway." Adhemar said as he rode off the opposite direction of Catie and his dead son.  
Catie got on her knees and held Nathaniel's dead, lifeless, beautiful face in her lap and screamed "why god, why?" 


	7. The Truth

Catie looked into her mother's eyes. She had Nathaniel's body  
on the back of her horse sprawled out like a saddlebag. Her mother  
knew that Catie's heart had been broken and she couldn't stand to  
see her daughter get yelled at. Jocelyn went inside and talked to  
Will. When the two of them came out to comfort Catie they found her  
on her knees praying and asking god questions "God, why did you take  
my love?" When Will heard this he was saddened that he didn't  
believe Catie when she said she loved him.  
"Jocelyn, who did this," Will asked his wife?  
"She hasn't told me anything about this or why she has those  
cuts and bruises on her." Jocelyn answered Will while pointing the  
cuts out to him. They walked up to their child and carried her  
lifeless, weak, body to the house. When they got inside they asked  
Catie what had happened and after about five minutes of silence she  
spoke.  
"I was coming to get him to bring him home so father would  
approve of him. He held me when we were separated by Adhemar and a  
couple of knights. Adhemar had me by the arm squeezing it tighter  
and tighter." Catie continued speaking while holding the spot where  
he had her by the arm, "He heard me say I would die for Nathaniel.  
He squeezed me tighter and tighter because I slapped him for almost  
kissing me. I almost blacked out when I heard men laughing and I  
felt blood on my face. Adhemar cut me with a knife to keep me from  
blacking out. I couldn't hear anything all I saw was Nathaniel  
screaming but I didn't hear him. He then cut my leg and had every  
man but him holding Nathaniel back." Catie took a breath then  
started up again with her voice wobbling. "Next, he tried to cut my  
throat, this is where Nathaniel broke free and jumped in front of  
it. He died for me, but his father didn't seem to care."  
"Where is Adhemar?" Will asked many times.  
"Dad I don't know. He left the opposite direction Nathaniel and  
I were."  
"Will don't please I don't need you in the stocks for murder."  
Jocelyn screamed after Will but it was too late he was gone. 


	8. Father's Love

Will rode on for miles. He got to the town square where he saw Adhemar and his friend's drinking and laughing.  
"Come out you fool," Will yelled toward him.  
"Oh look that little slut ran home to her daddy," Adhemar said as he walked out in the now pouring rain.  
"That little slut you speak of is my daughter she means the world to me and to your now dead son."  
"She killed him not I," Adhemar said. Adhemar and Will were facing each other and each had a sword at hand, Adhemar's covered in blood.  
"No, you killed him you and your blood thirsty gang. You caused my daughter the greatest heart ache there ever is."  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
Will lunged toward Adhemar making him fall to the ground. Adhemar had raised his sword and they were fighting left, right, right, left. The fighting went on for hours when suddenly Adhemar out of the corner of his eye saw the girl that started it all, Catie.  
Catie had ridden in on her horse. Adhemar the first one to notice her punched Will making him fall into the mud. Adhemar who stunk of whisky stumbled toward Catie who had gotten off her horse.  
"Well, my pretty has returned," Adhemar looked straight at Catie and had lunged himself toward the small girl's chest with a sword.  
Will got up and saw Catie struggling. Will launched himself toward Catie in between her and Adhemar. Suddenly Adhemar stabs Will straight through the chest. Adhemar pulls his sword out and backs away. Will falls to his knees and Catie is shocked.  
"Look at what you have done," Catie screamed. She held her father in her arms he was breathing slowly and bleeding everywhere.  
"He deserved it," Adhemar said. "He was worthless anyways," Adhemar had said this spitting on Will. 


	9. A short goodbye short chapter

"Catie listen to me," Will spoke softly to his daughter.  
"Dad, please don't die," Catie said looking at her father. "You know I jousted, I lied to you I jousted I wasn't in Luxembourg, I was Darien!"  
"Catie, I know I knew all along. I need you to tell your mother I love her. Catie I love you, you were the best thing that has ever happened to me. Catie you are my shining star."  
"Dad, I love you too."  
"Catie, honey, you are the light of my day. When you were born I promised your mother I would protect you like my horses, and like I did her. Catie you were the best thing to ever happen to me please become the women I want you to be." Will was speaking softer, "Catie I have to go, I love you good-bye."  
"No, dad I love you too! Dad you are the greatest thing in my life please don't leave!" Catie was screaming but she wasn't heard. Catie set her father's dead body on the ground and stood up. She walked over to Adhemar's sword she put it to her heart and realized she had to deliver the message to her mother.  
Catie got to her horse and rode away with her father on her back. Catie got home and her mother rushed out. Catie explained everything to her then left the body there, and she rode towards the town square where Adhemar's sword was still laying.  
Catie got her horse to go home. She picked up the sword and stabbed it through her heart. Catie laid in the spot her father and love died. She was there dead. 


End file.
